A new begining
by Cookieninja16
Summary: Bloom's home planet is attacked when she is only an infant. She was sent to earth for her protection and is found by a couple who take care of her but when something horribly tragic happens she is left alone and with no one till she finds and girl in the woods and follows her to Magix but will she be able to survive, and will she discover where she comes from?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club

**A/N: Hi, this is my first story so sorry if it's crappy, and please review what you think also tell me if you think making an Instagram would be a good idea because I know I can upload pictures on here but it would be easier just to make an insta and have you guys follow me because I love to use my clothes in stories so I can show you exactly what they are wearing so comment good idea or bad idea~~~~ Cookie ;-; -signature face Also srry this was so long *-***

"Daphne, take Bloom and run, you need to go somewhere safe!" Oritel yells over the chaos.

"But father!" Daphne pleaded

"GO!" He yells so there was no room to argue. She runs of with Bloom in her arms, she can hear the witches behind her. She reaches an empty room and locks the door, but she knew it wasn't going to hold them off. There was only one way to make sure her sister would be safe. She quickly casting a spell she learned when she was younger and opened a portal to a place no one would ever look to find her, Earth. She pulls out a sharp dagger with the Spark's crest on it and puts it in a case and put both the case and Bloom into the portal and watches as her sister falls down the swirling vertex and quickly closing it before the witches found her.

Earth…

"Hurry up M grab the money and lets go" James said watching out the door for police as his girlfriend collected the money. They were in Gardenia bank, they aren't bad people just hard life. Both of them were abandoned by their parents and lived on the streets for years till they found each other, now instead of being alone in the streets they were just in the streets witch wasn't much better but they still would refuse an offer of money if it meant they couldn't be together. All was going well till they heard sirens. "Shit" he mumbled and grabbed Mary by the wrist and headed for the back of the building but when they reached it they saw flames and the room started to feel hot, it was on fire "What the actual fuck?!" he yelled then turned around but the whole room was engulfed with flames and their black attire and masks weren't helping with the heat. They were looking for a way out when they heard crying.

"Do you hear that?" Mary asked walking away from his side to find what was causing the noise. She followed the sound until she came to a closet and cautiously opened it to find a fiery red haired baby. "J look" she says staring at the child in disbelief when James walks over he looked as surprised as she was.

"Who leaves a baby in a bank?" he asked

"I don't know but we should take her with us" Mary says bending down to pick up the baby but stops when she sees a weird orange barrier around her

"M we can't just take a baby she probably belongs to so one now c'mon the flames are starting to close in" James says tugging at her shoulder

"Who would leave their baby in a bank…that's on fire…in a closet?!" She questioned "and what is this orb thing"

"I don't know but if we don't leave now we'll be toast so just leave the baby and I'm sure the fire department will take care of it" He says desperate to get out

"No! Our parents abandoned us and I'm not going to let another child have the life I did" she snapped and picked up this baby. The second she picked her up the flames were gone and the room was clear. "Whoa, what happened?" Mary asked slightly scared

"I don't know" James agreed "but we need to leave, NOW" they searched the room of a way out and spotted a door that leads to the back of the building and luckily no one was in the back because they were all distracted by the fire in the front. When they reached their car they drove away causally to not cause any attention to them.

They drove to their house witch was just a small one story house with a garage one bathroom and two bedrooms a kitchen and dining room. They took off their masks that were covered in sweat and ashes. James was a tall fit 19 year old with short black hair and brown eyes, he was pretty strong but not freakishly muscular and had a small scar on his cheek from a fight when he was a kid.

Mary had long brown hair and green eyes , she was a well fit 18 year old that had a tone body but that was normal for them since they have been running and hiding from cops and angry shop owners for almost their whole life.

They place Bloom on the kitchen table and notice a case in her lap. Mary reaches out and opens it to find a silver dagger with cyan blue lines around it with the name Bloom written in airy cyan letters on one side of the handle and some kind of flame with a circle around it which appeared to be some kind of symbol of some kind. Inside the case it read; 'To my dearest Bloom, this dagger is your birth weapon handle it with care and practice when you can. Remember that one day it may be able to say a life. ~Yours truly Oritel-5/31/01

"So her name's Bloom?" James asked looking at the case

"Yeah I guess." She answers examining the dagger in her hands "5/31/01… May 31st 2001…That was exactly a year ago" she continues

"Who just abandons their kid on their birthday and in a fire." He questions with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"I don't know but I think we should keep her, like she's only one so it's not like she can go out by herself and survive. It's a horrible world out there and we can't abandon her. I don't want her to feel alone like we did." She says looking at James with pleading eyes wile Bloom was carelessly asleep like nothing happened at all that day.

"I don't know, you saw what happened at the bank the second you picked her up those flames went out. Maybe she's some kind of spawn of satin." He said only half joking. Mary just glared at him until he gave. "Fine but if we die then I blame you" He says wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forhead.

**A/N: Hey sorry if it's bad but please review this was a rewrite because the first draft was at like 1 am and when I read it during school I was like omg tf happened I swear it was good when I wrote it but then again I was really tired xD so thanks for reading and tell me if I should make an Instagram details about it in the first A/N**

**REVIEW PLEASE 3**


	2. The hang out

**A/N: Ok so I had a track meet today and I'm really tired but I will try my best to proof read it to see if it's perfect and a heads up I may or may not be updating anything Friday because I have a tournament Saturday and haft to get up early because of it (btw I play soccer) so don't be to disappointed if don't and also like next week because this week have parc testing so it's when im done I can sleep so I stay up late but can't do that the next few week and I only have about 2 weeks till I go to DC :D~ Cookie ;-;**

*Bloom 4 years old*

"C'mon Bloom we have to go or we'll be late sweetheart" Mary says in her sweet voice reaching out her hand so Bloom could grab it. She was wearing jean shorts that were handy downs from one of Mary's friends and had a pin on the side because the waist band was too big for her slim body, along with one of James's pail green T-shirts that had a wolf on the middle of it and was tied back with a ponytail so it wouldn't drag on the floor although the tail of the shirt that was in the pony tail was still pretty long. Her red hair was pulled back in two French braids that reached her shoulders with a few strands of her bangs hanging out. Her cyan blue eyes bright and full of life. While Mary wore a cotton white shirt with a rip on the sleeve and black leggings with rips on the legs and black boot with a jean jacket. Her hair was down and wavy.

"Where we going Mama?" she asked walking over to the door with Mary and putting on her brand new shoes that James's found her a few weeks ago that he found wile out buying food and Mary spent hours cleaning them and fixing them up for her birthday in 3 days from now.

"To see some people Jaja and I haven't seen in a while" Jaja (Jayjay) is what Bloom calls James and Mama (Maymay) is Mary "These people are like family to us, so when we get their some may look scary but they are good people just like us, so don't be scared darling" She says picking up the little girl and holding her on her hip like what mothers do with their kids.

"I won't, I don't get scared." Bloom says with confidence in her voice while putting on a proud smile.

"Good" she says with a grin she loved it when Bloom acted brave. Then turned her attention toward the bathroom where James was brushing his teeth "hurry up James we don't have all day" she joked

"I'm coming, I'm coming" He says before spitting and walking over to them. James wore a black t-shirt and grey sweet pants, "So can I take my motorcycle? It'll be quicker than taking the woods" He asked with puppy dog eyes. But Mary just laughed

"Fine" she answers. One of the people that they are going to go meet owns a vehicle shop and after James helped him get out of a fatal situation with some drug dealers he offered him some pretty extreme discounts in which he was able to buy a jeep, 3 motorcycles and 1 motorbike.

"Yes!" He cheered triumphantly

"Ooh, ooh, can I come, I wanna ride too" Bloom begged

"Fine but you're riding with me then." She answers looking at Bloom

"What why?" James questioned will Bloom clapped her hands with glee, happy she was going to get to ride one

"Because you tend to speed and do tricks and I don't wanna have to explain to the people in the ER that I let a 4 year old on a motorcycle and almost killed her" she says jokingly but also stern that he got the message

"Yay-yay-yay" Bloom continued cheering wile Mary carried Bloom out to the garage and set her down by the motorcycle and grabbed a helmet that would fit Bloom's head and grabbed her own and setting it on the seat so she was able to help Bloom with her helmet. Once she strapped it on and set her on the front of the motorcycle then got on behind her and put hers on. Beside them James was doing the same thing on the motorbike and started his engine.

"Ok, I'll see you there" He said and speeded off. Mary chuckled and Bloom was sill overcome with joy as they watched him drive down the road. Luckily they don't have neighbors because they would really get in trouble for his reckless driving.

"Are you ready Bloom?" Mary asked starting the engine, and all Bloom could do was nod "alright hold on" She warned as she started to drive off.

"Wait!" Bloom shouted, Mary stopped the bike and Bloom hopped off and ran into the house, few seconds later she ran back out the house with a black case in her hands that had blue letters on it that spelled out Bloom. It was her dagger. She took it everywhere but with her but being 4 she tended to occasionally forget and has anxiety attack and breaks down if shes away from it to long.

"Oh of course we wouldn't want to forget that" Mary says sarcastically with a smile and she helped Bloom on the bike and put the case in a bag at the front. They then finally shut the garage and drove off. They didn't haft to drive to far but they did haft to go into the city witch frightened Bloom, she wasn't used to busy roads and traffic.

They reached a large ware house that had metal walls and graffiti on it and they parked next to other motorcycles and cars. Bloom climbs off the bike and gets the case that held her dagger and took off her helmet and set it on the seat next to Mary's. They walked in the building and it was huge! On one side there was a big stage set up with lights and large speaker and ropes around it like a boxing rink,a crossed from it on the other side of the building was some kind of lounge with TV's set up with coaches and all kinds of gaming consoles with a group of guys that looked about 17 standing around it play a game on the Xbox. Next to it there was living spaces that where blocked off by curtains and across from that was a training area that had fake foam dummies and punching bags that looked like it had cuts all over it. There were tables all over with different types of chairs with people everywhere. A man with red hair like Blooms and looked fit and kind of handsome approached them and gave Mary a hug.

"Hey girl I haven't seen you in forever" He says with a smile

"Yeah, it feels like ages, I'm so glad to be back Rex!" Mary responds excitedly. Rex then looks down to see Bloom starring up at him. He then kneels down to about her size

"So you must be Bloom? James has told me a lot about you I'm glad we finally get to meet." He says. When Bloom was younger James and Mary would take turns watching her while the other went out and had fun, but Mary mostly stayed considering the last time she left James and Bloom together alone it ended in a search for a Bloom who appeared to have a natural talent in hide and seek.

"Thank you?" Bloom answered unsure if that was the right thing to say but Rex didn't seem to notice.

"So how old are you?" He asked with a sweet smile

"Um… Im dis many" She says holding up five fingers then Mary lets out a slight laugh and bends down to tuck in Blooms thumb so she was holding up four fingers. "Oh, dis many" She corrects herself with a small giggle along with Rex then his eyes go to her hair and examines it.

"Hey we have the same hair" he notes running his hand down one of Blooms French braded pig tails.

"Yeah but her's is natural" Mary states

"What? No way this is her natural hair." He says shocked but Mary just gave him a smirk that said she wasn't kidding "Wow, sick, it looks like flames" He states as he continues examines her red hair that had small orange streaks in it.

"Yeah well it's kind of a recurring thing with her."

"What do you mean" He questions

"Well you know about 3 years ago when Guardia Bank caught fire?" He nodded. "Well James and I where there and that's how we found her, we don't know why she was their but someone abandoned her… in a closet, we couldn't just leave her there so we took her with us. We also found this case she had with her when we found her" She explains wile Bloom takes out the case and hands him it. "This is how we found out her name and birthdate but it also has a weird symbol of a flame thing on it" she continues as he opens it and points to the crest. Mary and James had told her this story a million times they thought it would be best to explain it when she was younger than having her wonder her whole life but they always left out the part that it magically stopped once they picked her up or the orb the surrounded her.

"So you just let a 4 year old carry round a dagger?" He questioned

"Yeah take it away and she'll flip, and I don't blame her it's the only trace of her parents she has." She states

"Good point" He admits and puts it back in its case and hand it to Bloom. At that point Bloom lost interest and saw James walk over to the group of guys by the lounge area one had blond hair, one had a navy blue hair and the other had a light silver and they all wore khakis and t shirts. James talked to them for a moment then grab a controller. This peeked Blooms interest and started to tattle over to where they are. When she walked she observed the people around her some had weapons like guns strapped to their pants and others where showing off their knifes but none like Blooms, theirs were more dull and only one sharp edge while hers was decorated and all sides of it were sharp. She reached the area where James was and climbed on the coach he was sitting on and sat next to him. But he didn't seem to notice but the other ones did and just starred at her for a second while she curled up in a ball next to him and watched as he played.

"Uh…Yo James, you know the red head?" one of the guys asked and James looks down at her

"Yeah this is Bloom, the one we found in the bank" He explains and he continues playing. He was playing Call of Duty. After James stabbed someone with a knife Bloom noticed the way they held it and thought it looked cool. She sat up and took out her own dagger from the case she was carrying and the group of guys then freaked out.

"Yo! She has a knife!" One of the guys with blond hair yelled

"Bro, chill that's her birth weapon." James tried to explain

"Birth weapon?" the blond asked calming down some

"Yeah she had it with her when we found her"

"Can I see it?" he asked and Bloom handed it to him "Wow sick, where did you get it?"

"It's a dagger, and my mommy and daddy gave it to me." Bloom corrected and smiled then turned her attention to the TV "Whatcha playing Jaja?" she asked

"A game called Call of Duty wanna learn how to play?" he asked handing her the controller as the other guys were still observing the dagger "Ok this is how you shoot" he says pressing a button on the back of the controller "this is how you move and press down on it to knife people, ok?" she nods and he grabs the mic and talks to the people playing online "Hey go easy on me my sisters playing" he says

"Is she hot" one of the guys online asked cheekily

"Um that's my sister you're talking about"

"Yeah but is she hot?" he continued and Bloom snuck up behind him and knifed him in the back "What! No fair I was distracted. She must be cheating!" Bloom started laughing a bubbly laugh and so did James

"Chillax, dude she's four and this is her first time even seeing a game" He says laughing. Bloom was just walking around knifing people and running around with a police shield and giggling the whole time. She wasn't that good but she never died because the people online didn't want to seem like a jerk by trying to kill a four year old. It was like an unwritten law that says you can't kill anyone that's hands can't reach all the buttons.

"So what's with this symbol" The guys examining the dagger asked

"We don't know we found it in the fire along with her but we think her parents gave it to her for protection."

"Oh" They put the dagger back in its case and gave it to Bloom and grabbed the other controllers and started to play along with her. They all played for a while and talked. It turns out the Blond one's name is Sean the silver haired one is Chris and the blue haired one is Mark. Chris has a two sisters that are twins, Colleen and Caitlin that were just a year older than Bloom, Mark had a brother the same ages as the twins Kyle as well as one Blooms age Lucas. Sean also had a brother one the same age as the twins Sam. They said they'll bring then to meet Bloom sometime. They played for an hour and Bloom got the hang of it pretty quickly and she loved it she was having fun but the others started to get bored of it and stopped playing but kept watching Bloom.

-With James, and Rex-

"Bro look at Bloom she's a natural gamer." James says walking over to Rex. Bloom was sitting on the carpet looking at the TV with a head set and she was talking to the people online while Sean, Mark, and Chris watched her and listened to make sure the people weren't saying anything bad or inappropriate to her. The people online were mostly talking to each other while Bloom giggled or asked they her questions about herself.

"Yeah we should bring her GameStop sometime"** (1)** Rex says watching Bloom through a sticky grenade and blow up manikins but she started laughing regardless.

"Yeah, so how's it been since I've last seen you" James asked

"Eh nothing much, you?"

"Just taking care of Bloom, that's about it really."

"So you guys really care for her don't you?"

"Well yeah, I mean look at her she's adorable you would have to be crazy to abandoned her" he says jokingly

"Yeah" Rex laughed "So have you taught her how survive on these streets yet?" He asked

"What do you mean she's only four?"

"Well you've seen what people do out here, I mean you found her in a fire someone had to put her there, and that was probably the least violent thing you can do to a kid around here. Face it dude it doesn't matter how old you are you need to know how to defend yourself. You want me to teach her how to use that dagger of hers?" Rex was one of the only people there that relied on a knife rather than a gun to get out of situations and he was good at it but he still packed heat just in case. The people that relied on their knife wore the most respected because it takes skill to sneak up on someone and takes guts to go through with what they do. They were also the most loyal to people because, like a knife, they doesn't let you down as long as you have it with you unlike a gun that it useless without the bullets. "I actually do lessens with Mark's and his friends siblings, I can have her come too and show off that dagger of hers." He says causally

"Yeah you're right, and that would be great. So anymore advice." James asked, he knew his friend wasn't wrong he's seen people do bad things to kids and other people, preferably girls.

"Well she needs to know how to get money, and I'm guessing prostitution is out of the question" James nods "Then I would say pick pocketing, and street performance, so can she dance or sing?"

"I don't know she's never really tried but I'm sure she has the confidence, she's not really shy. But pickpocketing? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, there is only a few nice people here that would give her money just for dancing even with her advantage." The red head explains.

"Advantage?"

"You said it yourself she's adorable so right now people would likely give her more money but even an adorable girl like her wouldn't make even enough to get a 5$ foot long so in drastic measures she's gunna haft to steal from people, but she'll have to learn how to run fast and hide and other things like blending in that allows her to get away before she gets caught."

"Well she's pretty creative with her hiding spots… that's why I'm not allowed to be left alone with her for long" He laughs

"You lost a four year old?" Rex asked not believing his friend

"She was in the trash can…Like she took the bag out got in and put the bag over herself"

"Hmm smart girl"

"Yeah so what else"

"Well we haft to teacher how to dance and sing, so I think I can get Kayla to agree to help her, and we will haft to do hand on hand fighting because she doesn't look like a type of person to stab people unless she hast to. She also needs an outlet so she doesn't break down I mean with her talent she'll go on a rampage and slaughter us all." He laughs

"Ok outlets, let's see well she likes gaming we know that and she likes to write these short stories sometimes and draw. Oh do you think she would like soccer?" James asked, he plays soccer and always wanted a kid to coach to play

"I don't know ask her. Also we have to teacher parkour, is she afraid of heights?"

"I don't think so"

"Ok I can work with her on it. We are teaching the other kids too, I had to have this same conversation with Chris, Mark, and Sean. Shell be a little behind but she looks like she'll catch on quickly"

"Ok so what about a gun?"

"We'll wait on that for now we don't need her to stressed"

"Ok, you'll teach her weapon fighting, and hand on hand fighting for protection. I'll ask Kayla to see if she can teach her dancing, singing, and pick pocketing to get money for food and stuff. Ill teach her how to running fast, hiding, blend in and parkour for escaping from people, and drawling, writing, gaming, and maybe soccer for stress release."

""Sounds like a plan but I think Jake should teach her the escaping part, if she's going to be successful there can't be any mercy and I think you'll give in to easy"

"Fine, when do we start?"

"This weekend so about a week" Rex says

"Do you know where a GameStop is around here her birthdays coming up and I think she'll really enjoy one"

"Yeah down the road take left and you'll see one."

"Ok thanks man"

"Yeah no problem, Oh I just remembered in 3 days is the fork night you coming" Rex asked

"Yeah defiantly"

"Good, it's nice to have you back man"

"Yeah it's nice to be back" James said, they stand there for a moment when they suddenly hear a small wolf like howl, it was coming from Bloom and the other guys that were with her joined in with her suddenly more and more joined and Bloom stopped and started laughing when she saw a little less than 1/3 of the people there join. Once the howling died down people started laughing and Mark, Sean, and Chris started chanting.

"Fire Wolf! Fire Wolf" Fire Wolf!" they cheered and Bloom stood up on one of the tables and put both arms in the air and feet together so she made a Y shape with her body and wolf heads with her hand (the ring finger and middle finger inched together with her thumb and pinky and pointer sticking up) and through her head back and howl again followed by half the people in the building. When they finished the little scene people started to walk over to her and asked questions about her and talked to her when Mark came over from the crowd and joined Rex and James.

"Fire Wolf?" James asked

"Well look at her hair and she says she likes wolfs and look at her she's like a natural born alpha." Mark explains

"Wow she's been here for like 2 hours and already have a nickname" Rex Laughs

**(1): I'm a gamer if you couldn't tell xD and don't worry I actually have a method to my madness**

**REPLYS:**

**Peacelovefairy: Hey thank you so much for reviewing it honestly made my day because I was worry no one was going to read it so I want to say thank you so much for reading a reviewing **

**Redder45: I also wanted to say thank you and I know you didn't review but I don't care im just glad you read it so thank you too **

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long but its finally here and I read over it like a million time that I'm like sick of it now xD but sorry if there are some errors or parts that are hard to understand but thanks for reading and please reply also tell me Instagram good or bad idea because I'm coming close to parts that I want to show you what they are wearing and I want to show you the clothes because I like using clothes I have for the story to make it more visual also review me any question and if you want to see somthing happen or have any ideas on the story or on a new story please just review or email me or whatever because I have another story and when do you think I shoud post the other story like I think it can come out soon but I don't know if I should do it sooner or later so please contact me Also I have a tournament this weekend so idk how much typing I will be able to do so ill try~~~ Cookie ;-; **

**REVIEW=BETTER CHAPTERS AND HAPPY WRITTER :D**


	3. Crossover?

**Hey everyone umm not part of the story but I wanted to ask you guys a question. So ive been reading fanfic about winx lately and I came upon the one that peeked my interest it was by TheIrishMan44 and it was a cross over winx and assassins creed and since im a gamer I obviously read it and it was GREAT and just the type of baddazz I was looking for to make Bloom the way I want her. So I was wondering if I could make this a crossover of assassins creed and winx because the one I was reading didn't finish it and it was posted 2 years ago and the only assassins creed cross over and if you don't know what assassins creed is look it up its amazing. So I wanted to make it a crossover but i will only do it if you guys want me to because I care about what you guys want and if you don't want it its ok I can make it another story and continue this one as is. Also if I do make this a cross over the already planned out story will have little changes till the end and I also wanted to add that I will make a sequel to this and involve more winx rather than Bloom in the story. So please tell me if your ok with it because I want to do it but I don't want to like force it upon you.~~~Cookie ;-; ^-^**


	4. MAGIX?

**A/N: Todays Saturday 10:47 pm and I just had two games today both ties and my ankle hurts…stupid #70 -.- also had a game Sunday (writing this on Tuesday) but we made finals then lost because sucky refs… not kidding I have a scratch mark that's about 6 inches long on my right arm but I added an additional scene since I didn't like that Bloom just howled out of nowhere with no reason so I kind of add it in so here it is , OH WAIT ok so you guys said I should do a crossover and I am so Ive been watching play thoughts and replaying assassin's creed and I just got to the part where the 'doctor' rakes the prisoners legs OW OW OW OMG MY LEGS LIKE NO NO OW I CANT MY LEGS ARE MY BABYS I cant wait to kill him im gunna be like 'THIS IS FOR BRAKING HIS LEGS AND THIS IS FOR MAKING ME WATCH THAT AND THIS IF FOR YOU FRICKEN EXPIRIMENTS AND NOW I SHALL SEE YOUR AZZ IN HELL!' ok srry you had to see me like that but here we go xD~Cookie ;-;**

James just left to go talk to Rex and Bloom is playing on the Xbox while the others watched to make sure the people online didn't traumatize her in any way.

"So Bloom, do you like it here?" Mark asked

"Yeah it's fun!" Bloom says in a peppy and bubbly voice **(im going to try to make her vocab at a minimum since she's 3)**

**(Just took a break and killed the doc I was like YES DIE YO MUDAFUCER xD it was kind of sick like he truly thought he was doing good so that's what im going to do for some people I have in the story I feel like a bad azz now xD)**

**"**Good, because you know there are a lot of people out there that don't like us" Sean says from his place on the coach. Chris nudged him with his arm and gave him a glared.

"Why" Bloom questions astonished that anyone could dislike the amazing hang out in the slightest. The guys hesitated for a moment thinking if it was ok to tell her, but decided I would be safer not to.

"Well…That doesn't matter but you know we should give you a nickname so those bad people don't find out who you are." Mark stalls trying to change the subject but it was true too, if their enemy's found out about any of the younger ones they would with no doubt go after them. To get rid of the next generation threat is something those people with no mercy would do.

"OH, yeah!… like what?" Bloom says jumping up and down while her game was loading for another round

"Hmmm well it has to involve fire, I mean look at your hair and you were found in a fire. That's also how most of us recognize you." Mark ponders observing her hair. His eyes start to wander until he notices her shirt and a small smirk grew . "You like wolfs?" he asks and Bloom nods "How about…FireWolf?" Bloom just gets wide eyed and nods again with a big smile, she liked the name. "Ok soo can you howl?" Bloom shrugs but keeps her bubbly grin

"C'mon try" Sean says

"Yeah we'll do it with you" Chris continues

"Ok" Bloom says shyly but she takes a deep breath nonetheless, in her head she counts. 1,2…3. She throws her head back and howls. It was small and weak sounding but still loud. She heard the others join her and soon more and more people started. When she looked down she saw more people joined in and it made her happy. She started to giggle when the guys stopped and shouted her new now know name. FireWolf, she liked the sound of that. When the howling died down people started walking over to her and Mark went over to talk to James. The people were crowding her but she didn't mind she liked the attention, being stuck at home with only 2 other people gets lonely sometimes so she doesn't mind the group.

A girl with green pixie cut hair asks Sean and Chris questions. "Who's FireWolf" Both guys point at Bloom who just giggles and the green hair girl just smiles back. "Is this that girl people keep talking about, the one from the fire?"

"Yeah, the one James and Mary found" Sean says

"Do you think she's a child of one of the Te-" she asked but was cut off by Chris

"No and if she was, not anymore" (1)(2)

"hmm aren't…_they_ associated with the some of the main people of, M.A.G.I.X?" She spells out realizing he doesn't want to expose Bloom to the dangers.

"Yeah and that's why they are a bigger threat they have manipulated them into helping them and they are also trying to rid of us." He explains while Bloom was trying to figure out what M.A.G.I.X spelled but quickly lost her train of thought when a new round started on her game.

"Yeah I heard that Rex is going to teach her how to be…one of us along with your siblings in about a week."

"But she's 3 (3) like shouldn't we wait a few more years?" Chris asked in concern "I mean I know Lucas is 4 almost 5 in a few weeks but she's so… I don't know I just don't want her to not have a childhood and allow her to have fun without worry, you know what I mean Erica?"

"Wow you've know her for like a few hours and she has already taken a toll on you guys, but I see what you mean." She looks over at Bloom "there's just something about her that makes you want to protect her from everyone and anything that could harm her" Erica says quietly

"Yeah so can't we wait a few more years" Chris begged and Sean was trying to keep Bloom distracted so she didn't haft to see what was about to happen, he knows where it was headed but knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"No! We can't" she says sternly "I don't want it either but it's the only way to keep her safe" she says sternly not wanting to look him in the eyes so she kept her gaze to the little girl

"But we can protect her we are able to do that can't we, we can keep her here, it would be easier" He didn't want to see the adorable redhead end up a cold blooded killer like the rest of them, he had the same discussion not too long ago about his sisters trainings but they are older and it was against Rex

"But we can't, we can't shield her away from them they want all of us gone and you know very well they won't show mercy…even to a child, you know what happens, its hard out there and we can't be by her side the entire time" She says somewhat coldly "She needs to be trained as soon as possible along with the others, don't you remember what happened to my sister she's at least 10 years older than them and she made one simple mistake and now she's gone, she's either being tortured or she's dead…and I don't know which I prefer. And I don't want that to happen to them." Tears were threating her eyes as she spoke. She sat down on the ground and tried not to cry.

"You're right. I just…" he said in defeat and sat next to her

"I know my mother had the same concern about us" she leans her head on his shoulder **(A/N Should I ship them… you know what I'm going to ship them c:) **Bloom looks over her shoulder at the commotion to see them entwined, holding hands and Erica with red eyes. The toddler gets up and walks over to them.

"Are you ok, why are you crying?" Bloom questions with a small tilt of her head.

"Im not crying… I don't cry" Erica smiles at her.

"Oh" Bloom thinks before smiling "I don't either" she says proudly.

"Smart" Erica simply states "But its ok you, can no one will judge you it not good to bottle up you emotions" Bloom was very much confused so she just did what little kids do best, change the subject.

"I like your hair it's pretty"

"Thank you I like yours too, it looks like fire"

"Thanks, Mama (4) always hast to explain to people that I did not dye it. She says it was like this when she found me." After she explained her ears perked up at the sound of someone dying and a person yelling sorry in her head set and she ran back to her game but wasn't mad she just started giggling again.

""Wait natural color? Only magical creatures have discolored hair like that at birth. Is she one of… them" The green haired girl quietly questions.

"I don't know but it would be good if she was" Chris answers

"How?!"

"Well think about it, she's raised here we take care of her so she'll want to protect us and having a magical creature on our side isn't a bad idea. But how can we prove this?"

"I don't know I guess we'll haft to wait, we can't force it upon her"

"Yeah you're right"

"Aren't I always" she says kissing him on the cheek witch somewhat shocked him but didn't question it he just smiled and laid his head on hers

"Hey lovebirds c'mon its 8 let's get ready!" A voice yelled over and Chris cursed under his breath.

"Oh shut up, Marry you mood killer." Erica yelled over jokingly

"Ha, sorry but I haven't been dancing in months now c'mon and bring Bloom, I'm sure she'll enjoy it." Marry yells back and people are around putting paint on them self and wearing bight revealing clothes. Erica and Chris get up and picks up Bloom then turning off the game, ignoring Blooms constant pouting.

"Trust me Bloom you'll like this way better." She carries her to one of the curtain made living spaces that were in the walls that some you had to climb to get to (Like if you've seen insurgent its where the factionless live like individual living spaces kind of) but theirs was on the first floor and when they walked in it was bigger than what it looked like on the outside, it had a small tv a table that had make up and some type of paint with a mirror and two chairs at the desk behind it was a closet full of clothes. Mary was already there picking out clothes and another girl was picking out paint.

"Do you think this will fit her" Marry says picking up white jean shorts and a neon pink crop top with a black flame like design. The other girls look at Bloom and nod "Ok, Bloom honey will you try this on for me hun?" She asks as Erica sets her down. Bloom scurries over to the clothes pick them up, then goes to the closet.

"I guess that's a yes" The girl picking out pain says "So what color paint do you think she'll like and we doing hair paint or no"

"She likes a bright blue and yeah do her hair like a vibrant fiery red and orange to match her hair color but do temporary" Marry says as she starts to get dressed in her own white crop top with a black design and white leggings with neon green vans. "I am so excited, I haven't done danced in forever and I really want to show B how fun it is"

"Yeah I heard Kayla's going to teach her and the other little ones how to dance" Erica says getting dressed in neon yellow shorts and a shredded white t-shirt and neon pink bando.

"That's great she taught me when I was like 10, all my skills come from her" Marry explains and grabs neon green paint and starts making designs on herself along with the others. Once putting on her new clothes Bloom comes out and shows them the outfit

"Oh Bloom you look so adorable" Marry says trying to resist the urge to hug her because her body paint was still wet and she way coloring her hair a vibrant pink. "Sarah can you help Bloom with her paint please"

"Sure, stand right here and stay still" She says getting the paint and start making lines all over her body. She made blue green and pink lines that shaped her eyes using the pink as a cat like eye liner, the blue for an eye shadow and green mascara and a red flame shape between and slightly above her eyebrows , an orange line down the arch of her nose and on her chin and two lines of blue and green on both cheeks and a vine design in blue that covers the right side of her face and blue lipstick. On the rest of her body it was simple arrow and dots and lines in blue. Sarah took out her hair and was in wavy because of the braid she then colored it to look like fire.

Once they all were ready they walked out of the living space and was greeted by dim colored, and flashing lights music was blaring and everyone was wearing bright clothes that glowed in the black light and were dancing and singing along to the music. Two people were on stage dancing. There were over 100 people there and were all having fun. They made their way over to the huge group and the 2 girls ran in the middle excited leaving Marry and Bloom.

"Here Bloom keep this with you ok sweety." Marry hands her, her belt that had two pouches one was a triangle shape on her left side and the other was square shape with a zipper. "Its for you dagger so it's more convenient to carry and you can put the case in here" she points to the square pouch "and your dagger in the other one" Marry puts it around Blooms waist and buckles it so it wouldn't fall." And these" she holds out small ear plugs "are for you so the sound doesn't ruin you hearing" She explains putting them in Blooms ear, then they both run up to the group of people and Marry starts dancing with her friends. You could no longer see anyone's face just shadowy figures with glowing paint and clothes. Bloom examined this for a while amazing that anything was more amazing and entertaining than her videogame.

They all danced and it turns out on the stage people could either have a hand to hand combat or dance and/or singing competition. After a few hours Bloom caught on to some moves and danced to the songs. She was a quick learner so some moves she got the hang of but others took some time to get the hang of but Bloom loved it none the less.

A few hours passed and Bloom was getting tired she made her way to the couch in the gaming room and laid down and fell asleep quickly, feeling like she could pass out anywhere.

**Todays Friday may 1****st**** at 11:22 pm and I am relay tired so im gunn stop here because im on a tablet and my brother too mu mouse so it's harder to type and stuff add I cant sell a fricken word so now im mad and throwing a fit so im gunna go to sleep so I don't brake the tablet and then I wont be able to finish the story so good night… oh also I need to vent so you don't haft to read this but im mad because this gu I used to like…he said he liked me but he's all tochy feelly with this thr girl and so they hung out at my brothers track meet like they have people that run to but it was just so annoying and I had to kind of dress nice because it was seiner night and one of the girls like criticized me because I dressed nice so I said because I had to go on the field because my brthers a seiner but then shes like oh well all of us are on the field and we didn'tdress nice I sisnt say this but I wanted to explain to her that I walked out there with my brother we got our pictures taken they announced our names and we were the only ones on the field un lkike you who is just here to flirt with people and be on the field with like 100 other people ughhh it was annoying srry had to vent… I am not in a goodmood ;-; hopefully I win my games tomorrow happy auther=better chapers ^-^**

**Just got back tied the first one the team was like china dolls like you tap them and they fall and the ref hated us he's like "there was no reason for you to drop your shoulder" I was like "BATCH I WAS MAKING IT SHOLDER SHOULDER BUT SHES TO DAMN SHORT" yeah then the next one we one 4-1 and now I have a bad thumb a girl pushed me over like full on tackled me and I rolled and bent my thumb now it hurts….thanks #4 I also yelled at her because she said srry I was like nah you don't chuck someone on the floor then be like oh him srry no not how it work but I id loos my cool so I apologized xD**

**I changed her age because I want her to turn 4 in a few days srry didn't think that part through s that means Lucas Is one year older and Kyle Colleen Cait and Sam are 2 years older than her, she's the youngest**

**I came up with mama because when I was little I called my brothers Brock bobo and Braxton baba…and dora moamo xD idek**

**(A/N Hey everyone hope you enjoyed c: I am sorry to say and I hope I never haft to again but that probably won't happen.. but I am so srry for the update to take forever but here it is I know there is some mistakes but people don't be too harsh I can take criticism but it is Sunday at 12:34 am so GOOD NIGHT and I am going to try to update asap and pm me for suggestions and other things you want to see and also the colors I used for bloom I posted in my images sooo enjoy~~~ Cookie ;-; **


	5. dreaming

**Sup everyone its Tuesday may 8****th**** rn at 8:18 pm I would have started earlier but I was just so tired xD so I took a nap and I should be able to stay up a little later but I do have a project but its just a paper. I have about 10 days till school ends and till I go to D.C and they legit gave us 4 projects I was like um no I we should like not and just sleep I have one in math I haft to make a recreation video, one in history I haft to make a memorial for some guy and I also have two in English, one I haft to make a thank you letters to one of the teachers and get a story about the media and something I also have exams so im like nahhhh F*** THIS F*** YOU AND F*** EVERONE! –hair flips and casually walks away with middle fingers in the air-xD sorry everyone. Also this chapter does appear to be complete crap but trust me it has a reason I promise and sorry if its kind of crap its hardtop write like this so sorry and I will be updating really fast and that chapter will be better also I have a manger cliff hanger ~~~ Cookie ;-;**

**Also I forgot to reply….**

**Peacelovefairy: Thank you so much and I will look into the watch dog but I haven't played it so ill try too watch some videos on it and maybe get it not sure but I may add some reverences to it and if I think I can ill make a crossover of it or add it in here**

**Guest: Lol yeah I love bad ass Bloom haha but Sky will be involved at one point… will they go out? Will they hate eachother?... only I shall know MWAHAHA xD srry**

**Also I just bought assassins creed Black flag and can I just say Edward…HOT AF xD best looking pirate I've ever seen. I also glitched out when i was chasing the assassin after the explosion I glitched though this like platform and got stuck xD**

_Flames were everywhere, people's voices echoing in her head. "Your journey awaits, you must be ready" The voice calls out "You're not who you think you are, you're different than the others." Another voice says. Suddenly a spiteful laughing starts, 3 of them. A black fire was taking over, burning her body and was consuming her in smoke, making the little girl gag and strive for air as her lungs filled with smoke._

_P_eople were in the kitchen next to the gaming room (ill post a drawling of the hang out and if I forget just remind me) were Bloom was sleeping in a not so peaceful slumber. Mark, Sean, and Chris had just got back from their houses and brought back their siblings; Chris had twin sisters two years older than Bloom, Marina and (1) they both had brown hair that was at their shoulders, Colleen had half her hair up with a blue bow and Marina had her hair in two loose pigtail braids. Colleen had brown eyes and Marina had green eyes. They had just turned 6 on May 3rd. Even though they are twins they were like night and day. Then there was Sean's brother, Kyle the same age as the twin, He had light brown hair that was short and had his bangs brushed to the left in the front and brown hair. Finally we have Marks (2) brothers, Max and Lucas. Max same age as the twins and Kyle. He had dirty blond hair styled like Kyles and dark blue eyes, and his brother Lucas, he is one year older than Bloom, he has brown hair that is somewhat long (the flow xD) and crystal blue eyes. They were all nice and had been friends since birth, and all played soccer along with their older brothers. They were all playing video games in front of the tv were Bloom was sleeping. They were told to keep quite so to not wake her. They were playing little big planet and Marina was winning the race.

"YAY" she shouted at they came to the finish line

"SHHH, the girl is sleeping!" Kyle whispered (same thing with Bloom they're vocab at a minimum)

"Oh sorry" She says looking at the little girl behind them. "Um is she ok…?" she asked, and the others looked back at her. She was squirming and coughing slightly.

"Maybe she is cold" Lucas says and scurries over and hurry's back with a blanket and a pillow in hand the others look at him like he's crazy "What?"

"This is the first time you have ever done something for another person" Kyle says with wide eyes. Usually Lucas would care much for others, not that he's selfish, he's just careless.

"Well she looks cold, if she's cold she could die" Lucas explains frightened

"Why do you care so much… you locked me out of the house and didn't care yesterday" Colleen pouts

"It's not my fault, you didn't share the candy" he defends himself and continues walking over to the redhead girl and puts the blanket over her and lifts her head. The second their skin connected she stopped shaking and coughing, she was at rest. Lucas thought nothing of it until he placed her head on the pillow and took his hand away she shook violently. She suddenly shot up from her place on the coach and screamed a high pitch screech. Everyone in the building stopped what they were doing and ran over to her weapons ready, some with swords some with knifes and some even had bows and arrows and hidden knifes up their sleeves, not the usual weapon people use. James and Marry ran over.

"What happened?" James asked worried out of his mind, he looked at Bloom, she was panting like she had held her breath for a while now and she was shaking violently with fear in her eyes. "Bloom are you ok?" his body was tense as the others make it over to them, everyone in the room was still ready to attack.

"I think she had a scary dream…" Colleen stated, with that everyone relaxed and continued with what they were doing.

"Aw, sweet heart what was it about?" Marry asked sitting next to her

"I…I was choking on fire and I could not breathe, I could hear people too…" Bloom looked down frightened and the other kids just stood there with sympathy. Marry puts away her small retractable knife in her pocket and hugs Bloom

"Its ok baby its ok now, you don't haft to be scared anymore" she soothed Bloom "All better?" Bloom nods "Ok now I'm going got help cook, if u need anything just yell" she says getting up and walking over to a table along with James. Bloom just sits there lost in her thoughts not realizing the others.

"Ummm, hi?" Lucas says quitely, Bloom looks up to them and looked confused all she heard what muffles.

"What?" she asked then realized she couldn't hear herself very well either, they started laughing wile Bloom sat there confused until one of the guys reached over and took the ear plugs out of her ears, the continued laughing and Bloom joined in

"Oh" she giggled "So, umm hi, who are you?" she asks

"Well I'm Marina but some people call me Medose" (Maydooz) (jellyfish in French)

"I'm Kyle also known as Shadow" He says proudly

"I'm Colleen, me and Marina are twins, but I'm known as Bow... because I like bows" she adds smiling

"I'm Max, or the monkey, I'm good at climbing" he says with a cheeky smile

"And I'm Lucas but mostly known as FireHalk and you are?" he says earning looks from his friends of disbelief

"I'm Bloom, and people call me FireWolf, because of my hair…and I like wolfs." She throws her head back and howls and more people joined in with her from around the hang out and the kids start laughing then joined in. When it died down people started laughing and talking like it was normal.

"Cool, so do you like gaming or soccer." Max questions

"I've never tried soccer but I love gaming!"

"Cool come you should play with us, here" Lucas hands her a controller. They all sit around teaching her how to play and telling things about themselves.

"So where's your parents at, are they at work that's where my mommy is" Marina asks

"No, I don't know where my mommy and daddy are, Mama and Jaja found me in a fire a while ago" Bloom answers nonchalantly

"WHAT?! Then who takes care of you!?" Kyle asks, Bloom never thought it was a big deal not having parents, she never really thought of it

"Jaja and Mama…" She reply's confused on why she needed parents "They are my only family, because they do not have parents either soo… yeah" Bloom shrugs

"I have an idea!" Marina says and stands up "We can be your family, we can be one big happy family we will hang out and have fun and we won't let those bad people get us!" she says cheerfully.

"Yeah, we'll all be one happy family!" Lucas joins in (don't yall miss that when your little and you meet someone for like 10 seconds then suddenly your befriends for life, and now people just judge each other before you even say hi)

"Me two" Colleen says

"Me tree" Kyle agrees

"I'm in too" Max declares

"Yay! Ok" Bloom cheers and they all get in a group hug. They all chuckled when they parted "But we haft to promise we will always help each other and stick together" Bloom says seriously, everyone agrees. They continue playing their game. But she was still thinking of who these bad people are

A few minutes later:

"BEAKFAST IS READY" A girl shouted from the kitchen everyone got up and ran to the food grabbing plates and stuffing them with food. Bloom and her new 'family' walk over to where the crowd was gathering food and grab a plate, there were no lines just people walking round grabbing whatever they wanted. "HEY,KIDS FIRST" The person yelled again and everyone cleared a path for them they stepped aside to let the through without getting trampled while also getting themselves food. They walked around and got their food; bacon, green eggs, blue pancakes, sausage, and many other things people made.

"Why are they colored?" Bloom asked

"Because it's funner to make!" Marina says enthusiastically

"Oh, Cool!" she replies amazed

"Yeah I know, now come on lets go continue our game" They all walk over to the game area and continue playing.

"Later wanna go play soccer with us" Lucas asks

"I've never played before but I can try" she says

"Ok let's go" Max says getting up along with the rest of them. They walk out some doors in the back that leads to a large open field with nets on both sides and a spray paint lines. Some people were already out there playing. Bloom watched first as her friends joined in and she watched as one person was going head on to a defender and looked like they would collide but the guy with the ball quickly changed directions and went around him and took a shoot on goal but was saved by the keeper who punted it and landed at the other end. She kept watching until someone grabbed her by the arm.

"C'mon it's fun" Lucas says while pulling her on the field. "Here pass!" he yelled and someone softly kicked the ball over to him and he passed it to Bloom, she looked like a deer in headlights. So she just kicks it back to Lucas "hmmm, how about this" he says giving the ball back to a different player and takes Bloom's hand and walks over to an open area with an extra ball. "Try this" he says showing her tricks and skills. She caught on quickly and he kept teaching her till it was time to eat again. After eating they went out again and practiced. Bloom liked it, she felt like all her worry's just drifted away while playing. It soon got late and they were eating dinner and it was time for the kids to go to bed. They decided they want to sleep in the gaming room because it was their favorite spot in the hang out and there wasn't a lot of living spaces so they figured it was the best idea. Colleen, Marina and, Bloom slept on the sofa while Lucas slept next to his brother Max on one of the recliners and Kyle slept on the other recliner. Bloom was too afraid to sleep she just sat there, not wanting to go back into another nightmare, she sat up and looked at everyone making sure they were ok, she didn't want her friends to be in anyway scared like she was. But then again she was hopping someone was awake to ease away her fear. She just sat there thinking of fun things she did that day trying not to fall asleep, she wasn't successful.

_She was alone in a room, a room with no light and no sound, the silence was deafening. She started walking aimlessly hoping for a light or for someone to help her find a way out. She was getting desperate, she stared yelling and running until she couldn't breathe and just when she was about to stop to catch her breath a figure appeared infront of her she screamed and ran turned and ran the other way, where it appeared again and Bloom fell as she shrieked in fear. She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes. The room was becoming hot but Bloom was too afraid to open her eyes. _

"She's not waking up!" Marina says worriedly but still whispering

"What's wrong with her?" Lucas asked fearfully

"I don't know" She explains she says trying to wake her up by shaking her "Colleen get her some water for when she wakes up" she orders "she's burning up" Colleen runs to the kitchen and get a glass of ice water

"How do we wake her up" Kyle asks (ok srry had to say this I just took a brake I was on ifunny and long story short I ended up watching an anime call Wolf Children and if u haven't seen it plz do like omg also be prepared to cry)

"I don't know" Lucas says and puts his hand on her head to feel her burning head.

_The red headed girl was too afraid to open her eyes, she laid there in a ball heat surrounded her, she knew the place she was in, where ever that was, was on fire. Flames surrounded her she cried for it to stop, and it did, the heat dispread and she finally had the courage to look up from her position to she was in a field with the birds singing, sun rising in the distance, everything was peaceful._

"She stopped" Colleen noted.

"Yeah, she did the same yesterday, right?" Max questioned.

"Maybe its Lucas, when he put her head on the pillow she stopped but when he let go she like yelled"

"What? No, that's stupid, see watch" Lucas says and pulls his away from her head

_The girl still in her small night gown was frolicking around in the woods with some friendly wolfs and playing with the pups as they jumped and wrestled each other. The wolfs started to run into the woods. "Hehe, wait up, I want to come too!" The girl giggles running after them under branches, through bushes and over fallen trees. She came to an opening where the wolfs were nowhere to be found. "Hello…" She said timidly. Throwing her head back she howled trying to find her friends but the only responds she got a crackling sound behind her. She turned around to see the forest on fire. She spun herself around again ready to sprint but was cut off my more fames. She felt an energy building up inside her, rage, why did the fire haft to ruin her perfectly good time with the wolfs, why did it haft to make her frightened she hated being scared and appearing as week, and sad knowing everything in the forest is now in ruins. That's when it happened she explodes (not physically) the energy came flying out and put out all the flames she fell to the ground exhausted. But that was just the beginning. Three figures showed up, surrounding her._

_"__Sisters, we found her" one of them said and with that and evil laugh from each they stretched their hands out and blasted her win an energy so quick and strong Bloom couldn't react._

"What? No, that's stupid, see watch" Lucas says and pulls his away from her head. Once he did he suddenly felt regret. Bloom started squirming and crying… and glowing?...

"WHAT DID YOU DO" Max whispered but in a yelling tone. But no one had time to answer Bloom was up screaming, again.

**(A/N) Hey everyone... I know this chapter was really bad m sorry but it is important I just didn't know how to do it. But basically this is was happens when you want people to get to know the characters without the plot so I promise the next one will be juice. Love you all so I going to get started on the next chapter right away…. Also I'm procrastinating from doing homework. But here's what's happening next chapter.**

**Fighting, people were fighting everywhere the building was invaded by people that wanted to hurt them. The people were keeping their own, fending off the intruders, they were winning. However this enemy would go down playing nice. A voice that sounded over the others yelled out.**

**"****Bring in the prisoner!" Everyone stopped fighting and looked over to the entrance. A girl being dragged by a man wearing the same attire as the others came in. she was screaming and crying for help, she had cuts a bruises on her body. ~Cookie ;-;**

**_"_****_If you surrender now we will spare ALL of you" The man holding the girl said emphasizing the all. Everyone was silent and still for any sudden movement the girl would be dead. "Good now put down your weapons!" they did as was told._**

**_"_****_Good, good, now..." The man that was running the operation said "Make an example out of the prisoner" he orders and the man holds a knife up to her neck. _**

**_"_****_Unlike you week _****_peasants_****_ we show no mercy for anyone!" The guy with the prisoner said _**

**_"_****_NO LILLY!" Erica shouted suddenly a loud scream was echoing though the Hang out and a thump of a body fell to the ground. Bloom was under the table right next to the fallen person screaming in agony._**


	6. update

**Ok I had to rewrite this like 4 times because my computer sucks so and it was like longer and said what i was doing and everything but im really tired rn so im just going to sum it up and tell you all when I get back butbasiclly I wont be updating till maybe the 28****th**** at least probably more because im like mega busy and I will tell you about it when I get back… you know what ill just tell you know, ok so today was gradation then competition for choir… btw we got a 2…not good 1 is best 2 is bad… but anyways tomorrow I go to ceidar point because it's a field trip we do every year with middle school choir and its all day we leave at 8 am come back at like 1 am so that means im going to be exhausted Sunday and I will still haft to pack for DC, the next day (Monday) I leave for DC with because it's a school field trip I haft to go and we don't get back till 5 days later which is Friday and get home at like 9 pm but I have a soccer tournament like I legit haft to drive 9 hours from DC to Ohio get my stuff off the bus and into my car, go home get my soccer stuff the head back out at like 10 pm that same night I get back frm DC to drive like 3-4 hours to a hotel sleep wake up the next day go play 2 games drive back home for my brothers graduation then drive back to the hotel them play eather 1-2 games depending on if we make finals then I finaly get home and ill probably sleep for the next 2days then I will try to update if its not on the 28****th**** then at most it will be 31 which is myb-day and I really want to update that day but idk because I have a soccer party thing but yeah so im so sorry for my busy scedal and I ill try to update asapbut I will be awnsering any PMs or emails or reviews ifyou would like to keep in contacted with me~Cookie love you all **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY... SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT I HAVE A DELEMA! Ok so I wrote ALOOOOTTT and I was wondering if you guys wanted one evry long chapter like really long or have me post 3-4 average chapters at the same time? and I will be updating what ever you guys choose in the next 24 hours so please PM me or review what you would like, love you guys see you soon ~Cookie ;-;**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMFG I AM SO ORRY IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND FEEL REALLY BAD SO SORRY! But I also made this chapter rlly longs to make it up to you guys… I made the first part a while ago so this is the A/N from like a month ago-****à****Hey guys just got back from my tournament yesterday cedar point was amazing I rode millennium force front seat and it was amazing I also rode dragster but it was like 20 seconds long and way overrated. Then Dc was fun but I ate like nothing because food sucked, my crushed talked to me and we talked all the way home not kidding we texted for 7 hours strait… but now he's not texting back so I'm like well fuck you then… he did this to me a few months ago to led me on then strait up ignores me, and if you think he was just being friendly, no he asked for pictures said I was hot said a lot of people liked me said his friends and him had a convo about my ass… no idea why I was like um ok… he even said I would looked good in spandex… he also has a girlfriend… ugh idek. But im like whatever if he wants to talk he can text me im done, but I didn't mind because we won our tournament, first place :D and now im here todays my dad's birthday and in 6 days (writing this on May 25 at 8:43 pm) may 31. Ok now on with the story! ~Cookie ;-; **

**BTW THIS IS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER SOOOOO YEAH**

It's been 3 days since Bloom arrived at the hang out and as for the waking up and screaming people were already getting used to it, they don't really mind it, it isn't her fault and it also wasn't the first time someone woke up screaming but hers was regular and now Bloom dreaded going to sleep. But she wasn't bothered by the thought at that moment, it was her birthday and James had taken her to GameStop to pick out a new game. Bloom had no idea there were other games out there all she really played was the games at the hang out, but when she walked in she was proven wrong. There were games everywhere and not only games but gaming systems, from old games styles like game cube and game boy to the more advanced like ps4 ( ik these were not out during this time but just go with it) and Xbox1.

"Hello, do you need help finding anything?" the store clerk asked

"Yeah, what game would you recommend for her" James gestured to the still stunned girl

"Hmm, what type of game is she looking for; like cooking mama or hello kitty type of game, or like an action adventure game?"

"Action adventure" James answered bluntly

"Any particular system?" The clerk questioned

"We have a ps3 Xbox and a Wii/ Wii U"

"I think I have just the game" The clerk walks over to the Wii section and picked out a game called 'Ledged of Zelda, Skyward Sword' and hands it to Bloom. "Here, it's part of a series, there are a lot more to this one. The game series makes a time line and it all starts with this one" (it does people have been looking for the time line forever but no one could figure it out till they released it and turns out there are 3 different time lines but it all starts with skywards sword) (also a new Zelda game comes out in 2016… well not sure it said 2015 but then it changed and I was so ticked off)

James decided it was a good game for her and bought it, but they stayed a little longer so Bloom could look at other games for the future while James talked to the clerk.

"I'm guessing your one of…" The clerk lowers his voice "them?"

"What do you mean 'them'?" James narrowed his eyes

The clerk said one simple word "Creed" he smirked

"Depends who asking?" James said in a harsh tone. The store clerk rolled up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo that looked like a flower bud/flame (no idea how to describe it but yeah it's the assassins creed symbol) and James suddenly relaxed and smiled "Glad to see a friendly face these days, ever since the Templars became allies with most of those magical creatures they've been everywhere. So how could you tell?"

"Well your kid has a sheath belt," James looked at Bloom with her belt and hilt of her dagger sticking out "and they are allies because they manipulated them" the clerk corrected as he rolled down his sleeve. "The people of the magical dimension think we're the bad people" he let out a small chuckle "Glad we put a side our differences and allied with the hackers so we have a better chance of defeating them" (Thank you PeaceLoveFairy for the idea)

"Yeah I can't believe just a few years ago we were arguing who better, when we should have been teaching each other" James said shaking his head in amusement of how stupid the all were.

"Yeah, so is the little one joining the new generation killers"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't heard?" The clerk was dumb founded, how could one of the members of the creed not have heard the plan, but figured he was probably busy with the kid when he saw the confused look on his face "Since the creed people and hackers joined together as brothers they decided it would be harder to have people that are already so close to their clan's habit (being a hacker or assassin) to break it but instead they would both work with the next generation and teach them both ways. To be true, loyal, kill no innocent, to be skilled with free running, fearless and stealthy killer like the creed. But also smart, quick thinking, aware of what's happening and always observant, like a hacker." He said "So both sides are going through ruthless trainings with the young ones" he added

"Why ruthless?" James asked, he understood the situation but didn't understand why so harsh, they were just kids.

"Because the enemies are getting stronger, they now have magical creatures on their side, creatures with powers, fairies, witches, wizards, and even people like us, that are considered heroes. So if we are going to defeat them… things have to be rough, lucky there are a few magical creatures on our side, remember the wizard we saved from the Temps he still keeps in contact with us" He explained then asked his question one more time. "So will I be seeing the little girl in combat?"

"I don't think so, I mean she's too young to learn now she just turned four, I'll wait a few more years like…I don't know 10 to 13 years old" James said, the clerk didn't hide his disappointment and sighed

"Ok, well when you realize you can't baby her forever give it a thought. But for now, are you at least going to take her tonight?" he asked

"Defiantly but she's just going to stand and watch, it's too dark out for me to see her and I can't risk her falling"

"Good at least she'll learn one thing that would help her survive in this world"

(Back at the hang out)(sorry idk how to do that line thing)

Bloom was eager to play her game, so the moment they stopped the bike she got off and ran toward the hang out but was not expecting what was inside. The hang out was usually a bright and rowdy place but instead it was dark and quite but for a few whispers in the distance. Bloom stepped in when suddenly all the lights turned on and people jumped out of nowhere.

"SURPRISE" everyone jumped out and screamed, there were streamers and table clothes that reach the floor, food covered the tables and a cakes on another, games were set up and music was loud.

Bloom giggled while some people chanted her nickname, she threw her head back and howled while others joined in soon the whole hang out was in unison then died down a few seconds later. Her friends walked over to her and hugged her and she showed them her new game. They ran over and watched as Bloom started playing her game completely forgetting her party. She put her sheath belt and her dagger on the coach next to her so it wouldn't bug her.

About an hour passed Bloom was so into the game, she liked how she could be the hero and not useless. It's also the reason why she doesn't like princess movies, because like in Cinderella she's supposed to be kind and brave, but she lets her step-sisters walk all over her. _If I was her I would have slapped them and walked out and not even look back. _Bloom told Mary when she showed Bloom the movie, and Mary agreed. Bloom hoped to be like the people in the game, fearless, reliable, trust worthy, and not treated like a _peasant_.

About another 30 minutes passed and people were getting ready to cut the cake.

"C'mon Bloom, it's time to blow out your candles." Mary walked over to the red head and picked her up

"Noooooooo, Hyrule needs me! Zelda is missing and Hyrule can't survive without the princess!" Bloom whined while looking over Mary's shoulder at her game.

"You can continue when we're done."

"Fine" Bloom pouted in defeat as Mary set her down in a chair in front of the cake with four candles. They all started singing happy birthday to her.

"Now blow out your candles and make a wish" Lukas said and Bloom leaned her head back and closed her eyes to think of what to wish for. _I could wish for more games… Nah I already got a game… maybe… ahh I know, I wish that I could be a fearless and awesome fighter, like Link and a hero._ She opened her eyes and blew out her candles. People cheered and started to dig in to the cakes. Bloom followed and didn't even use silver ware and no one cared, that's what Bloom like about her friends in the hang out they didn't care what you did they never judged you, they lived in the moment and used each day to the fullest and always had each other's back.

People were finishing their cakes and started running out the back doors to the fields putting on cleats and girls putting their hair in a ponytail. Bloom climbed down form her chair and followed them when she was stopped by the 3 boys she met when she first arrived, Chris, Mark, and Sean wearing a red yellow and blue jersey along with their siblings Kyle, Colleen, Lukas, Marina, and Max they were all wearing the same jerseys . Chris had a medium sized box in his hands and handed it to Bloom it had a pair of cleats and the same yellow red and blue jerseys as them with a number 38 on the back and a pair of socks along with shin guards.

"C'mon B get changed so we can beat the others." Marina said Bloom didn't have to think twice she stripped down her clothes that she had been wearing for the past few days, she didn't mind changing in front of the guys since they are pretty much are like family to her now and put on the jersey and shorts, but she had trouble putting on the long socks and shin guards and Mark had to help her but when she got all her gear on they all ran out to the purposely muddied field and saw some people in yellow with red and blue striped uniform like her, other people were wearing a light redish pink uniforms others were wearing a navy color and another group where neon green. Four teams all fighting for champs and bragging rights. Everyone was warming up and stretching then one of the people on the green team explained the rules and how it all worked.

"Basic rules, no weapons, no knifes, hidden knifes, swords, or anything of that area… got it creed!" He yelled and some nods and 'yes sirs' were heard though the crowd of teams. "No guns or hacking technology… Got it hackers." Bloom didn't know what they meant as hackers and creed but the same responds came from the crowed as before. "Alright, other than that its street rules you cannot punch people or harm others in any way directly you must go after the ball, but slide tacks, shoulder to shoulder, and hip checks are allowed. Go easy on the little ones, and good sport man ship is in courage. Now this is going to work as 1 game at a time 11v11 you may setup as you wish, starting with blue and yellow. Then red and green will play, winners from both games will play each other, winners are champs. After we do the annual kids game then after we do anyone over 13 game. Am I clear?" Cheers started in the crowned and warrior cries were heard. "good, now, LETS PLAY BALL" the teams separated yellow and blue one side of the field and red and green and people who weren't playing on the other side on the side lines to watch the game there were at most 18 on each team.

The two playing teams were in a huddle deciding how to set up and who would play. Bloom looked around to see who all was on her team. Marina, Kyle, Max, Lukas, Colleen, Sean, Mark, Chris, and a few other people she only saw around the hang out. One girl named Olivia that looked about 13 she had a penny and gloves on and golden hair in a high ponytail, 3 boys Randy, Ralph, and Eric about 15 Ralph and Eric had short brown hair and Randy had longish black hair and 1 about 30, Edward. Edward was the captain (Get it… if you've played black flag you would get it because Edward is the captain… in black flag he's a captain of a ship…nvm) and 2 girl about 20 Maddie and Sammy.

"Ok I want a good game, give it your all, we are playing 2, 4, 4 ,1" He said Lukas leaned over to Bloom

"that means 2 forwards 4 mids, 4 D, and 1 goalie." He whispered

"Ok I want Olivia in goal." She nodded and looked serious. "Chris, take high D, Sean go low D, Marina and Max go wide D." They all nodded "Mids Sammy and Maddie go wide" the two 20 year olds one short blue pixy cut hair and the other long white hair. "and Lukas and Mark center, forwards Ralph and Eric." two of the 15 year old nodded "Bloom, Randy, Kyle, Colleen and I will switch in 3s" The whistle blew and every one headed to their positions. "Do you play center mid Bloom?" Edward asked

"Umm I've never played…Soccer" She admits

"Well we've all got to start somewhere" He replies "You will be switching out with Lukas and Mark, you will play 20 minutes each half and if you get lost just ask them for help, got it and if you need water just ask."

"Uh ok" she answered unsure if it was a good idea but she watched Lukas and Mark of how they played the game.

Lukas had the ball and passed it to Sammy who passed it but was intersected by the other team. They passed it from the goalie box to the other side of the field and both Lukas and Mark followed. Bloom noticed they went everywhere all around the field and knowing where people are at all times.

The ball was sent to a red player who shot it but was saved by Olivia (goalie). Lukas and Mark both ran up the field to where Olivia's punt usually landed. She punted the ball and it was at least 10 feet to the left from Mark, he sprinted to where it would land and chested it and the ball landed on the ground in front of him_. If the ball was in the air they would use their body to get it back to the ground. _Bloom thought to herself

The ball was at Marks feet and he tried to turn but someone was running at him and took the ball, Mark turned around and chased after him and was able to get side by side with him as they ran. Mark wasn't able to get in front of him so he retreated wide and covered (took her spot so he basically got behind her in case he beat her) Marina, who took him head to head_. If they lose the ball they run and get it back they don't give up. _Bloom noted.

The blue player was head to head with Marina, she just stood there and waited for him to make a first move he dribbled strait at her while she waited and was about to attack when he did a move and was able to juke her. The rest of the defense moved over to cover any open players and Middlefield dropped back. The blue player was running head on but Mark out of habit ran towards him giving the blue player no time to think of what to do, they ran head on and Mark took the ball and dribbled up the field._ If someone on the other team dribbles at them they run at them and take the ball head on giving them no time to think, they don't wait for the ball to come to them, smart._

Mark passed to Lukas in the air who headed it to Sammy she dribbled all the way up the field but was stopped by the other team' player. She crossed it into the box and was trapped by Lucas who was facing away from the goal with a defender on his back and no angle of a shot he crossed it to Eric who crossed it in on an upper 90. They cheered and ran back to their side to restart and Lukas ran up to Eric and high fived they as other the other people on their team congrats Eric._ If there's no angle to shoot they don't take it they mostly assist and let the others take the glory but it didn't seem they minded._ Bloom took another mental note 

Ten minutes has passed and it was time to switch. Colleen went in for Sean as forward, Randy goes in for Max as wide D, Kyle goes in for Mark as defended, Edward goes in for Maddie as left mid, and Bloom goes in for Lukas as center mid. She goes over everything she observed when she was on the side lines. _Vision and speed,_ _taking one for the team, (legit what my dad calls it when I jump up to block the ball) Recovery, instincts, assists. _She kept them in mind while playing and was able to help win the game. It was over score was 2-3 close game but they won, next it was blue vs green, James was on the blue team and Mary was on the Green team. Bloom watched their game and paid attention to the players tactics as well. She learned that if you get knocked down no matter what you get back up, if you lose a shoe you don't go and get it back you go without it until the ball goes out. She also learned it doesn't matter how you look while you're playing because no one else cares. The game was finished and the green team won 5-2 it was time for the champion ship game, yellow vs green. In the first 10 minutes of the half the score was already 5-1 green and Colleen was the one off a pk mostly because the goalie let her. Once Bloom got in every time Mary got the ball she would pass it to Bloom no one really minded much until Bloom figured out how to pass it without falling. By the end of the game the score was 9-6 green won and now it was time for the kid game it was only 30 minutes since there wasn't a lot of kids but it ended up as a team of people from 3-12 could play and it wasn't really a game, more like kids running around and kicking a ball as hard as they could. But the adult game was intense they didn't have to be careful since whoever was playing could handle it and it also wasn't a game it was more like showing off tricks and toughness throughout the whole thing. Once they were done they all headed back inside to get washed off. Everyone was covered from head to toe in mud. Bloom didn't know what they were going to do next since it was almost night time but this was defiantly the best birthday she's ever had. Bloom had just finished her shower and was getting dressed in one the living spaces that Marry was already in. Marry was wearing a black tight fitting tank top with black leggings with a brown belt looking strap that hung around her waist loosely with a small pole like think with a grip in the middle, neon blue vans, neon blue knuckle gloves and her brown hair was up in a high pony tail braid and a neon blue bandana as a head band. She had the same neon blue paint on her arms legs and face and was putting the same color gel in her hair that gave it colored streaks when she looked over at Bloom who was looking for clothes so wear.

**Hey weird spot to end it but whatever xD the next chapter will pick up exactly where this one left off and will be posted in like less than 5 minutes ans sorry if this chapter sounds pointless it really does have a reason along with te other chapters ~Cookie ;-;**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone this is the 9****th**** chapter so make sure you read chapter 8 before reading (im saying this because I posted some chapters at the same time) this chapter will pick off exactly where the last one ended~ Cookie ;-;**

(In a room with James, Chris, Mark, and Sean.)

"Hey guys I don't think I want Bloom to be going into training till she's… well at least 13 or something, I mean she's just a kid, and so are your siblings." James confesses

"I agree, they should have a childhood" Chris says

"What?! You can't be serious." Mark looks at them in disbelief "They have to defend themselves, what if the Templars come, then what? They are useless and it doesn't help our next generation killers plan, we need them, they are like our only hope of defeating them."

"Don't you see we are putting too much pressure on kids that just got potty trained, its going from dippers to knife in just a few years." Chris explains his reasoning

"Don't _you_ see, they have to in order to survive you think they can make it without being trained? Also think about it, being trained by assassins and hackers, what's more bad ass? Nothing, I think they would want too if you asked them." Sean states

"But how do we know they would even survive the training what if the trainers are too harsh?" James questions

"Dude, their like 5, what trainer goes army style hard on a 5 year old, we're bad ass not cruel." Mark points out

James sighs "Well I don't know I just don't think it's necessary" He says

(Back in the living space w/ Bloom)

"Do you want me to pick something out for you Bloom?" Marry asks and walks over to the closet

"Why are you wearing black and blue?" The red head asked still in a towel and hair wet

"Because we are going to a competition and blue is our color, but we also have to blend in so we have to wear black and blue."

"Oh, can I go too?" Bloom asked hoping she could

"Of course, it is your birthday" Marry said and picked out blue tight fitting crop top with a black jacket, black sweat pants, blue vans and blue knuckle gloves. Bloom got changed and Marry helped her with the blue paint, she put designs on her stomach, back legs, arms and face, then put the same blue in her hair then braided it in two French trail braids.

"Who are we going against?" Bloom asked

"People like us, just a different location" Marry answered while finishing the second braid they got up and walked out of the living space to see everyone out there wearing the same black and blue and getting ready to leave when Bloom found her friends, they were all wearing black and blue running wear.

"Bloom! I like your clothes" Colleen said and ran and gave her a hug

"Thanks, I like yours too" Bloom hugged back. Colleen was wearing black spandex and a t shirt and hair in a high pony tail with a blue bow on top with blue bracelet hair dye and paint. Marina was wearing black leggings with blue stripes on the side and a black jacket with a black tank top underneath, blue paint and hair dye, hair was in two loose braids and blue nail polish. Kyle, Lukas, and Max where all wearing loose fitting black tank tops and athletic shorts with lines of blue on the side, they had the same hair gel and paint on as the rest. They started talking about where they were going and what they were going to do when James walked up.

"Hey guys when we get there remember not to step out of the safety zone ok?" They all nod "and trust no one, not even the police, unless you know them or if they're part of our group stay away from them." They all nod but Bloom

"Why" the confused red, now partly blue haired girl asked

"They could be bad people, people that want us gone." He explained.

"Oh" Bloom said, unsure of why but didn't want to ask

"Ok let's head out" He said with an uplifting smile. They started walking to the exit until Bloom remembered something important.

"Oh wait." She said running over to the coach and grabbing her dagger sheath that had her dagger and case in it already. She ran back. "Ok ready" she says and puts it around her waist. Everyone had made it out to the front and got on their bikes, and cars, Bloom noticed that they all had weapons with them, some had knife some had guns. Bloom looked closely and saw everyone has the same metal pole with a grip in the middle as Marry. Bloom looked over at her friends and noticed they are the only ones without weapons or small pole yet, but her thoughts came to an end when Marry pulled her over to her bike and helped her with her helmet. They started driving and it felt like 5 minutes to get there. They surprisingly didn't hit any red lights. (Get it?... no well for those of you that do get it …. Yeahhhh, and if you don't, all will be revealed on time.) They got there in no time, but Bloom wasn't exactly sure where 'there' was but once they stepped off the bike all she saw for miles where tall buildings.

"Hit the lights hackers" Someone with in their group shouted and half of the people from their group took out their phones and started pressing buttons and soon all the lights in the abandoned city were on, Christmas lights, street light, and building lights all turned on, it was a beautiful sight. Soon music also started playing, there were speakers everywhere in bushes, on buildings and on the roofs. They started walking till they came to the center of the city, where they met another large group of people wearing black and red. The two joined together to create an opening in the center, one blue member, James and one red member stepped in and shook hands then turned to face the general area their group was in.

**(A/N hey srry for interrupting but I just wanted to vent…I had a game today… we lot because our team was really ouy of it…. I also have a swollen eye…. xD yeah… 5/28/15)**

"First rule" James shouted "If anyone loses their footing, no matter what team, you have to do what you can to get them back. We may be opponents here but against the real enemy we are brothers, and we must stick to that."

"Secondly!" The man in red yelled out after a brief silence to get everyone's attention "You are allowed to have your weapons with you, but you are not allowed to use them on any of your brothers. The only acceptable time is against harm, like James said, we are only opponents at the moment but when the time comes we are all one"

"Thirdly, the safe zone is off limits, you can go by it but never in it, we have to keep the little ones safe." James says with a stern tone

"Fourth rule, If any threat comes of attack us, the games off, meaning we fight together and stick together no one is left behind. GOT IT" The red leader yelled the last part "Ok now to go over game play" He looks at James

"Welcome to Free Running Capture the Flag!" He says with a smug smile "Everyone here have their emergency pole?" (sounds weird xD) People nod others respond with a simple yes "Ok if anyone falls I expect you to use it, we will be on the roofs red on the north side, blue on the south side" He explains

"Both teams will hide their flag on their side on one of the buildings, it must be in visible sight" Red continues

"On the start both teams will make their way a crossed the roofs to the other side and try to capture the flag, hence the name"

"You have the option to be an attacker or defender, that's your decision." The two leaders take turns explaining

"Both teams start on their side, when you hear the starting horn you will attack or defend, like Ryan said, that is your decision, Attackers will go after the others teams flag defenders can guard their own flag from attackers, but once you cross your side to your opponents side, which is marked with a white line that separates the two sides, you are able to get pinned to the ground by the opposite team."

"If that happens you will be taken as prisoner and go to the jail. Blue jail is located on the southwest side, red jail is located northeast side. You are able to get out of jail only if one of your teammates runs over and makes it to the jail and choses you to take them back to their side."

"You can only win once you find the flag, take it and run back to your tallest point of the city, scale it and hook the flag and do a warrior cry to let everyone know the game is over, however once you have the flag anyone can tag you anywhere… because well what's the fun in letting you run freely. There will be 3 rounds winner gets bragging rights" Ryan says with a devilish smile

"And finally, anyone under 15 must have some sort of neon green on them. If you don't, don't be surprised if you get hurt." A couple of people walk by with green paint and put it on some kids in the crowd and one walks by and slathers some on the back and arms of Bloom and her friends. The rules were done so the two teams walk their separate ways till they end up where they started, then people started climbing buildings and headed to too roofs. Bloom had no idea what to do but she followed her friends who found a white ladder and started climbing all the way up to one of the roofs of a tall building. Bloom didn't like it, she was scared, scared of falling, scared of dying, but she kept going she didn't want people to see her scared she didn't like it. (this is also why I made her birthday may 31 well 1 cuz its also mine 2 she's a Gemini and Gemini's are known to always act happy and hide their emotions from people because they know it can affect people, if you haven't heard of the zodiac signs look them up its really cool) The feeling didn't change when they got to the top.

"C'mon Bloom lefts get to the safe zone so they can start." With that Max runs and jumps to the next building heading to the center of the playing 'field', the rest of her friends follow. Bloom swallowed hard and looked up at Marry who was standing right beside her.

"Awe, you scared hunny?" Mary bends down so she was about as tall as the frighten little girl. Bloom looks down and nods. "How about, I stay with you for this round and watch with you" Bloom still had her head down embarrassed but nodded. Mary gave her a sad smile. "Ok c'mon" she runs and jumps to the next building and stops to wait for Bloom. The gap wasn't the largest between buildings in the city but it was little less than 3 feet, but Marry was still confident Bloom could jump it, and Bloom didn't want to disappoint her. She took a deep breath and went up to the roof edge. She could hear the people behind her mingling not even noticing the young girl about to jump from one building to another. Bloom looked at Mary her arms out and ready to catch Bloom, then she looked forward to where they are going. A white striped that separated the north and south that stretched too far to see, and beside it a box made from lines labeled 'safe zone' in the center of it. Bloom looked back to Mary and took a deep shaky breath, and jumped off two feet trying to go as far forward as possible, but her 'far as possible' wasn't far enough she missed by a few inches and grabbed the ledge to keep from falling but that wasn't what was holding her up, there were a pairs of hands under her arms but not pulling her up. Bloom looked up and saw Mary, smiling, almost laughing, and seeing her so calm made Bloom less tense, and started to giggle as she hung there.

"C'mon you can pull yourself up" Mary says but does not remove her arms, Bloom didn't argue, she tried pulling herself up and with Mary's help she was able to. They both sit there for a while, Bloom was no longer scared, she didn't understand why, she was just hanging on a ledge of a building hundreds of feet in the air but she wasn't afraid. They got up and Bloom watched as Mary ran a crossed the building and tucked and rolled onto the next building. Bloom followed suit and went to the edge of the roof but this time she got a running start and jumped to the next building. She landed on the roof with a thud and fell to the ground but got up with only a few scratches on her knees. "ohh, hmm maybe tomorrow I'll show you to tuck and roll" Mary says. Once they reached the safe zone the lights started to dim out until it was completely dark out. Lukas, Max and Kyle stood at the very edge of the safe zone ready to cheer their team on while Colleen, and Marina where sitting with next to them. There where about 6 more kids in the safe zone who looked friendly enough to talk to but where to busy waiting to the game to start. Bloom stood next to Mary and held her hand. Moments later a horn was sounded through air covering the music for a brief second and from both sides a herd of people wearing either blue or red where running and jumping from one roof to another. Some stopped at the line and others stayed farther behind, while a few kept running to the other side. The small few that ran to the other side ran fast and swiftly, they were to distracted the opponent, aka the bate, and they took it. The bate where the fast ones and it took two to three people to try to capture them which gave the people at the line a chance to run though the defense of the opponent and search for the flag.

About 20 minutes of people running back and forwards between sides a blue person with 6-7 people chasing him runs by with an orange object in his hands, soon more people start chasing him as he runs to the tallest point on the blue side and starts to climb it. Bloom doesn't realize who it is at first until Mary jumps up and down cheering James's name along with the other and soon Bloom joined with them. James reached the point of the tower and blows an air horn that signals the round is over. People start cheering and heading back to their side to start the next round. Mary lets go of Blooms hand and joins the blue team. Bloom walks over to where her friends where standing and sit next to them for the next two rounds.

**Again weird place to stop but the next chapter will be posted soon and again sorry if it sounds pointless but yeah xD ~Cookie;-; **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I know I know i haven't updated in a while cuz ive been busy with school and soccer and everything but that's ok cuz guess what i've been thinking and i decided…. this story sucks like i know i can do better and my viewers deserve better….so im gonna rewrite is so basicly i won't update this one but will make a new story however it will be the same plot and just wondering do you want me to add another winx or maybe even a specialist in this story (they all will come later in the story but like in this one it was just bloom and it was kinda weird ) so if you vote i can add anyone really but i'm hoping to create the new story in the next 3 days ish (hoping today but lets see) i just don't like how un smooth it is~~~Cookie ;-;**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys Cookie here, in the last one I said I was making a new story... well same story just a kind of cleaner version of of and so if you want another character in this from the winx, it can be almost anyone let me know. I have already posted the first chapter and working on the second one rn so if you have any suggestions please let me know and I will be adding another character... maybe... let me know which one I should add and check out the first chapter of " Living in a world of Templars" and if you've read this story the first chapter will be sort of the same just a little adjustments


End file.
